DVD/BD Releases
The first season of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt was released on a DVD and Blu-Ray in North America, licensed by FUNimation. The series was also released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan. There have been 6 volumes released so far, with most of them including four episodes per volume. DVD/Blu-Ray Box Set 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: The Complete Series (Blu-Ray)' Release Date: January 15, 2013 Languages: *English *Japanese *English Subtitles Episodes Included: *Episode 1: "Excretion Without Honor and Humanity"; "Death Race 2010" *Episode 2: "The Turmoil of the Beehive"; "Sex and the Daten City" *Episode 3: "Catfight Club"; "Pulp Addiction" *Episode 4: "The Diet Syndrome"; "High School Nudical" *Episode 5: "Raiders of the Nasal Dark"; "Vomiting Point" *Episode 6: "Les Diaboliques" *Episode 7: "Trans-homers"; "The Stripping" *Episode 8: "...Of the Dead"; "1 Angry Ghost" *Episode 9: "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits"; "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City" *Episode 10: "Inner Brief"; "Chuck to the Future"; "Chuck to the Future Part 2: 3D"; "Chuck to the Future Part 3"; "HELP! We are Angels" *Episode 11: "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt"; "Nothing to Room" *Episode 12: "D.C. Confidential"; "Panty + Brief" *Episode 13: "Bitch Girls"; "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" Special Features *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Revealed: Unrated Cut *Sit Down with Panty and Stocking *"Panty & Stocking in Sanitarybox" *Ghost Explosoion Collection *Promotional Video *Outtakes *U.S. Trailer *Textless Opening Song *Textless Ending Song *Previews Publisher: 'FUNimation Entertainment ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: The Complete Series (DVD) Release Date: July 10, 2012 Languages: *English *Japanese *English Subtitles Episodes Included: *Episode 1: "Excretion Without Honor and Humanity"; "Death Race 2010" *Episode 2: "The Turmoil of the Beehive"; "Sex and the Daten City" *Episode 3: "Catfight Club"; "Pulp Addiction" *Episode 4: "The Diet Syndrome"; "High School Nudical" *Episode 5: "Raiders of the Nasal Dark"; "Vomiting Point" *Episode 6: "Les Diaboliques" *Episode 7: "Trans-homers"; "The Stripping" *Episode 8: "...Of the Dead"; "1 Angry Ghost" *Episode 9: "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits"; "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City" *Episode 10: "Inner Brief"; "Chuck to the Future"; "Chuck to the Future Part 2: 3D"; "Chuck to the Future Part 3"; "HELP! We are Angels" *Episode 11: "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt"; "Nothing to Room" *Episode 12: "D.C. Confidential"; "Panty + Brief" *Episode 13: "Bitch Girls"; "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" Special Features Disc *Trailers *Panty & Stocking in Sanitarybox *Ghost Explosoion Collection and Documentary *TV Promotional Video *Commercial Collections *Talk Live Animated at LOFT/PLUS ONE *Making of Lingerie Scene *Outtakes *U.S. Trailer *Textless Opening Song *Textless Ending Song Publisher: 'FUNimation Entertainment ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: Forever Bitch Edition (Blu-Ray) Release Date: October 25, 2013 Languages: *English *Japanese *English Subtitles *Japanese Subtitles Episodes Included: *Episode 1: "Excretion Without Honor and Humanity"; "Death Race 2010" *Episode 2: "The Turmoil of the Beehive"; "Sex and the Daten City" *Episode 3: "Catfight Club"; "Pulp Addiction" *Episode 4: "The Diet Syndrome"; "High School Nudical" *Episode 5: "Raiders of the Nasal Dark"; "Vomiting Point" *Episode 6: "Les Diaboliques" *Episode 7: "Trans-homers"; "The Stripping" *Episode 8: "...Of the Dead"; "1 Angry Ghost" *Episode 9: "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits"; "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City" *Episode 10: "Inner Brief"; "Chuck to the Future"; "Chuck to the Future Part 2: 3D"; "Chuck to the Future Part 3"; "HELP! We are Angels" *Episode 11: "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt"; "Nothing to Room" *Episode 12: "D.C. Confidential"; "Panty + Brief" *Episode 13: "Bitch Girls"; "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" Special Features *Special DJ Mix CD *Ghost Explosion Scene Video Gallery * Live-Action Short Film Documentary Collection Publisher: 'Kadokawa Shoten Trivia The English dub of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt was put on there due to the Japanese fans of the show's enjoyment for it over the original Japanese dub. DVD/Blu-ray Disc 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Vol.1 Release Date: December 24, 2010 Episodes Included: *Episode 1: "Excretion Without Honor and Humanity" *Episode 2: "Death Race 2010" *Episode 3: "The Turmoil of the Beehive" *Episode 4: "Sex and the Daten City" Special Edition Bonus Disc *An explosive documentary (20 mins) *Promo video - Explosion scene collector *DVD Collection Notice CM 1 *18 Pages Booklet "DC GOSSIP MAGAZINE Vol.1" Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten/Pictures ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Vol.2' Release Date: January 28, 2011 Episodes Included: *Episode 5: "Catfight Club" *Episode 6: "Pulp Addiction" *Episode 7: "The Diet Syndrome" *Episode 8: "High School Nudical" Special Edition Bonus Disc *Documentaries blast - "Pulp Addiction" and "High School Nudical" *Promo video - Explosion scene collector *Uncut versions *18 Pages Booklet "DC GOSSIP MAGAZINE Vol.2" Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten/Pictures ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Vol.3' Release Date: February 25, 2011 Episodes Included: *Episode 9: "The Runny" *Episode 10: "Vomiting Point" *Episode 11: "Les Diaboliques" Special Edition Bonus Disc *Documentary blast - "The Runny" *Promo video - Explosion scene collector *Uncut versions *18 Pages Booklet "DC GOSSIP MAGAZINE Vol.3" Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten/Pictures ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Vol.4' Release Date: March 25, 2011 Episodes Included: *Episode 12: "Trans-homers" *Episode 13: "The Stripping" *Episode 14: "...Of the Dead" *Episode 15: "1 Angry Ghost" Special Edition Bonus Disc *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Bonus CD *Promo video - Explosion scene collector *18 Pages Booklet "DC GOSSIP MAGAZINE Vol.4" Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten/Pictures ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Vol.5' Release Date: April 28, 2011 Episodes Included: *Episode 16: "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" *Episode 17: "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City" *Episode 18: "Inner Brief" *Episode 19: "Chuck to the Future" *Episode 20: "Chuck to the Future Part 2: 3D" *Episode 21: "Chuck to the Future Part 3" *Episode 22: "HELP! We are Angels" Special Edition Bonus Disc *New special episode - "Panty & Stocking in Sanitary Box" *Recorded TV version of "Inner Brief" *18 Pages Booklet "DC GOSSIP MAGAZINE Vol.5" Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten/Pictures ---- 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Vol.6' Release Date: May 27, 2011 Episodes Included: *Episode 23: "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt" *Episode 24: "Nothing to Room" *Episode 25: "D.C. Confidential" *Episode 26: "Panty + Brief" *Episode 27: "Bitch Girls" *Episode 28: "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" Special Edition Bonus Disc *An explosive Live-action documentary *Talk Live Animated - Documentary *34 Pages Booklet "DC GOSSIP MAGAZINE Vol.6" *New ED *Uncensored "D.C. Confidential" episode. *Explosion scene collector Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten/Pictures Category:Merchandise